Gibbs, The Hero
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Gibbs helps a young woman who recently got beaten up. He is devastated and angry when its turns out to be someone he knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kate smiled to herself happy it was the weekend. She had nearly finished running her errands; all she needed was a card. Kate looked both ways before crossing the road and headed for the newsagents down the street. Kate carried the bag with the vase inside as if it was gold. It took her months to find the right vase to complete her sister's collection. _'Perfect birthday present' _Kate smiled to herself. Kate frowned hearing footsteps close behind her. She quickened her pace and so did the person behind her. Kate's heart began to race hearing more footsteps join with the original pair. Suddenly a hand tightly gripped her arm and pulled her into a side alley.

"Hello love" a man greeted flashing a big grin. "Did you honestly think you could run forever?" one of the men scoffed.

"What, how…" Kate paused.

"Jason wants his money" another man said stepping forward.

"And like I told him, I've already paid" Kate frowned trying to find an escape route.

"Oh I don't think so" another man laughed blocking her path.

"Doing your brothers dirty work eh Tommy?" Kate snickered. The man frowned and took a swing at Kate's jaw line causing her to fall to the ground. Kate shook her head in despair knowing the vase had broken underneath her. Jumping to her feet she charged at Tommy but one of the men held her back. "Did you know how long it took me to find that vase?" she screamed.

"It's just a vase" Tommy shrugged.

"Just a vase" Kate repeated wriggling free from the man's grasp and took a swing a Tommy only to miss.

"Not a smart move" he frowned punching back. Once again Kate fell to the ground landing on her arm. "Get up" he hissed. Kate shook her head and tried to protect herself as best she could. "Just a little message from Jason. You better pay him back or we'll be havin' another little chat" Tommy sneered continuing to kick Kate in the stomach.

"Come on Tommy, let's go" one of the men said dragging him away from Kate.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs was coming close to finishing his morning walk and at the end he always treated himself to a cup of the best brew of coffee in town. The shop was only a few blocks away, Gibbs quicken his step eager to get his coffee. He slowed seeing three big guys come out of a dark alley. Peering around the corner, he let his eyes focus on the darkness and let out a gasp seeing someone lying on the ground. Gibbs rushed forward and crouched down beside the person. He reached out his hand and placed it on the person's shoulder who immediately flinched at his touch.

"It's ok, I'm here to help" Gibbs soothed. "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs; did you know those blokes who attacked you?" Gibbs asked watching the person carefully. He moved back giving the person space to move. He stared in horror when Kate showed her face. "Kate…" he whispered.

"I know" she sighed spitting the blood from her mouth. She looked around searching for her bag but it was gone. "Stupid idiots" she muttered slowly sitting up but cried out in pain.

"You ok?" Gibbs whispered.

"I think… I've broken my arm" she winced cradling her left arm.

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up then take you over to the hospital" Gibbs smiled helping Kate to her feet. "Does anywhere else hurt?" he asked examining her.

"Ah, do you want a list?" Kate hissed.

"Right" Gibbs nodded studying her beat up face. Her lip was split and blood dribbling down her chin and onto her shirt, a cut on her forehead and cheek also her cheek was swollen, a black eye, possible broken arm, pains in her stomach given she was clutching onto her stomach with her hand and a limp on her right leg. Gibbs quickly signalled for the nearest taxi to stop and helped Kate in. He quickly then jumped into the front seat and told the driver the address. The taxi stopped a short while later and Gibbs paid the fare. He quickly got out and helped Kate.

"This isn't home" Kate frowned looking up at the two storey house.

"I know it isn't but I thought if you were close I could keep an eye on you" Gibbs smiled guiding Kate up the path and towards the front door. Kate smiled faintly as she entered his house, she looked around and smiled even further noticing the rooms were very Gibbs. "What are you smiling for?" Gibbs asked walking up behind her.

"It's very… you" Kate replied turning around and stared at him. There were but inches from each other and Kate leaned in close.

"I'll go grab you some towels so you can have a shower" Gibbs muttered and quickly disappeared. Kate watched him go then moved over to the couch and sat down. Gibbs returned minutes later and helped Kate to her feet. He lead her to the spare bathroom upstairs. "I put a clean shirt if you wanted to change from your red and white blouse" Gibbs smiled pushing back the door.

"Huh? It's only white" Kate frowned turning back towards Gibbs.

"I supposed but there are spots of red" Gibbs muttered.

"Oh yeah" Kate blushed.

"It's ok. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Gibbs said and headed back down the hall towards the stairs. Kate once again watched as Gibbs disappeared then shut the door and had a shower. She felt quite safe here in Gibbs' house, she knew that nothing could get her without encountering Gibbs first and she definitely knew no-one would get past Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs looked up hearing water running. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"_Gibbs?"_ Abby answered.

"Can you do me a favour?" he begged.

"_Sure"_ Abby said. _"What is it?"_ she asked.

"Can you grab some clothes from Kate's apartment then come by my place" Gibbs ordered.

"_Ok…"_ Abby frowned.

"I'll explain when you get here" Gibbs promised.

"_Alright, I'll be there shortly"_ Abby said before hanging up. Gibbs looked up hearing the kettle boil, getting to his feet Gibbs moved over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then walked back to the table and sat down to read the papers. Ten minutes later, Gibbs looked up hearing Kate coming down the stairs.

"Would you like anything?" Gibbs asked rising to his feet.

"I'm fine thanks" Kate smiled faintly as she slowly made her way to the table. Gibbs nodded and then sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"A little better thanks" Kate smiled weakly.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Gibbs frowned noticing Kate still holding onto it.

"Yeah" she nodded watching Gibbs put down his mug and rise to his feet. "Don't leave me" Kate begged grabbing Gibbs' wrist as he walked past.

"I need to grab a cloth or something to make a sling for your arm so you don't hurt it further" Gibbs explained.

"Ok" Kate sighed sinking down into a chair but jumped hearing someone banging on the door.

"It's fine, that should just be Abby" Gibbs smiled faintly. "I'll be back soon" he added and quickly disappeared.

"Where is she?" Kate could hear Abby ask once Gibbs had opened the front door. Moments later Kate looked up to see Abby rushing into the room. "Oh Kate" she gasped crouching down in front of her. "Who did this to you?" Abby asked softly.

"Three guesses" Kate chuckled but winced from pain. Kate looked over Abby's shoulder and noticed Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Abby frowned glancing over her shoulder then looked back at Kate.

"Where did Gibbs go?" Kate muttered.

"He was behind me a moment ago" Abby frowned suddenly getting to her feet.

"What's going on?" Gibbs frowned entering the room.

"We didn't know where you went" Kate smiled faintly.

"To get this" Gibbs said and moved forward towards Kate. He carefully and slowly tied a loop around Kate's neck and placed her arm inside the home made sling. "How's that?" he asked inspecting his creation.

"Better" Kate sighed.

"Ok, that should last till we get you to a hospital" Gibbs said helping Kate to her feet.

"No way! I want answers!" Abby demanded pulling Kate down in the chair.

"Abby, Kate needs to see a doctor!" Gibbs growled.

"But first I want to know why she is in the state she is!" Abby snapped.

"Fine" Gibbs sighed and moved over to sit by Kate.

"So what has this got to do with Jason?" Abby frowned sinking down into the arm chair.

"Remember ages ago how I need to borrow some money for a loan" Kate began.

"And you asked Jason" Abby nodded.

"Yeah, well I got I down in writing and all. I paid him back but he thinks that I haven't" Kate shrugged.

"Hang on, who is Jason?" Gibbs frowned confused.

"Kate's Boyfriend" Abby explained.

"Ex" Kate added quickly making Gibbs grin from ear to ear.

"Right… given that is all sorted, I'm taking Kate to the hospital" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

"It isn't' sorted, Kate just said what the problem is. She didn't tell me how her arm is broken" Abby frowned also jumping to her feet.

"How do you think?" Gibbs cried letting Abby think about it then her jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Abby sobbed sinking back down into the chair.

"It wasn't Jason anyway" Kate smiled faintly.

"Yes but if I hadn't introduced you this would've happened" Abby mumbled covering her face.

"I don't blame you Abs. I was with him for three years. When I finally figured out he was no good I dumped him" Kate said getting to her feet and moved to her best friends side. "Hey" Kate cooed pulling Abby's hand away. "I really don't blame you, I've been with him for a while that he knows where all my usual haunts are" Kate smiled.

"Ok" Abby said wiping her nose.

"Now can we go!" Gibbs groaned.

"Yes" Abby nodded helping Gibbs guide Kate to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby looked at the clock on her computer and wished it would hurry up and be nine o'clock. Finally it ticked over and Abby raced upstairs. She entered the squad room and came to a halt seeing Kate's desk empty. Abby looked over at Tony then up at Gibbs then back at Kate's empty desk.

"Where is Kate?" she asked moving towards Gibbs desk.

"I told her to stay at home," Gibbs said "Because she is sick," Gibbs added looking over Abby's shoulder at Tony.

"You what?" Abby shrieked staring at him in disbelief. "This is a dangerous time, she has to have someone with her 24/7 just in Jason comes knocking!" Abby cried taking a deep breath. Gibbs looked at Abby then quickly grabbed his wallet, keys and jacket and raced for the lift. Abby watched him go with a huge grin on her face. She knew that Kate was in danger but it was all part of her master plan to get those two together. In her opinion they were made for each other.

**x-x-x**

Kate looked up from the couch hearing someone knocking on her door. She slowly got up and made her way over.

"Hello love," he smiled after Kate swung it open.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, taking a step back.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he smiled, entering her flat.

"I'm fine," Kate said, forcing a smile.

"Got the rest of my money for me?" Jason asked, looking around her apartment "If you don't, I'll just have to take something," he added, eyeing off the TV and sound system.

"Like I told your brother I paid you back," Kate frowned.

"No you haven't," he laughed, moving over to the arm chair and sit down. Suddenly Gibbs appeared at the door, looking madder than a bull. Kate shook her head, seeing Gibbs creep up behind Jason. "What are you looking at?" Jason frowned.

"Me!" Gibbs said.

"And you are…?" Jason questioned, staring at Gibbs.

"My boyfriend," Kate lied "So you better go Jason," Kate added, trying to sound brave.

"You don't have a boyfriend and certainly not him! He is ancient," Jason scoffed.

"How would you know if I have a boyfriend or not," Kate frowned.

"I haven't seen you around with him," he shrugged.

"And how would you…" Kate paused "You've been following me?" Kate asked quietly hoping Gibbs wouldn't hear. "Haven't you?" Kate demanded.

"Just looking after my property," he smiled.

"Kate doesn't belong to anyone. So I suggest you leave before things get ugly," Gibbs said with a grin on his lips. Jason burst out laughing, staring at Gibbs.

"And what are you doing to do? I've been in the army," he said, dashing towards Gibbs. He just smiled as he stepped aside, avoiding Jason's attack. Gibbs quickly spun around and caught Jason off guard and threw him down on the floor.

"Don't you dare ever come near Kate again!" Gibbs growled, putting his hands around Jason's neck.

"Gibbs!" Kate shrieked "Don't" she muttered.

"See she wants to be with me," Jason coughed, pushing Gibbs aside and scrambled to his feet. He walked over and place his arm around Kate's waist.

"No I don't, I just don't want Gibbs to be a killer," Kate said, shrugging him off.

"Ahah!" Gibbs teased, getting to his feet.

"Why you little," Jason yelled, lunging at Kate. Gibbs quickly stepped in front of her and punched Jason, making him fall to the ground.

"Come on" Gibbs whispered, taking Kate by the hand and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, following Gibbs down the hall and into the lift.

"Somewhere safe" he smiled, pressing the button to the ground level. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs parked the car outside a two storey house.

"We are here," he smiled. Quickly getting out of the car, Gibbs rushed around and opened Kate's door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, smiling faintly. "Though," Kate paused to look up at the house, "Where are we?" she questioned.

"My house," Gibbs answered, rushing up to the front door and held it open for Kate. She entered the house and stared at Gibbs as he shut the door and walked away. "What?" he asked, turning around to see Kate standing still.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" she asked as her heart began to race. Gibbs looked at Kate before quickly rushing back to the door and locked it.

"There, all safe," he smiled. Kate smiled back and followed him down to the basement. She stopped at the top step, seeing his boat. "You like it?" Gibbs asked, looking back up at Kate.

"Yes," Kate smiled as she continued down the stairs. She ran a hand along the smooth wooden frame. "Why are you doing this, Gibbs?" Kate asked, watching him pick up a tool.

"I think you know why," Gibbs said, glancing over his shoulder towards Kate.

"Say it aloud," Kate mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs placed the tool down and turned around.

"I love you. I want to keep you safe from everything and everyone. I want to smash anyone who is mean to you, hence the protectiveness against Jason," Gibbs explained, staring at Kate's eyes. She smiled and took a step towards him. Reaching up on her tippy toes and kissed Gibbs.

"I love you too," Kate smiled leaning back.

"I would feel content if you stayed the night," Gibbs stated.

"Because you love me or because Jason is after me?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both!" Gibbs grinned, planting a kiss on her forehead and went back to work on his boat.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** I know it seems rushed but I like it.


End file.
